Un baiser ou un baiser ?
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. Harry est seul pour le soir d'Halloween, et il maudit tous les gosses qui viennent chez lui tout en s'ennuyant à mourir. Et puis, paf, Jack L'éventreur sonne à sa porte ! [OS]


Bonjour/bonsoir

Les persos et la saga HP ne m'appartient pas, ni la chanson de Claude François.

Katana (d'ailleurs, allez voir ce qu'elle écrit *clin d'oeil*) si tu passes par là, c'est ta fiction Trick or kiss qui m'a inspirée et un truc que tu m'as dis en MP

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Ça a aucun rapport (ou presque) avec le texte, mais je l'ai en tête haha

 _"Je suis dans ta vie_  
 _Je suis dans tes draps_  
 _Alexandra Alexandrie_  
 _Alexandrie où tout commence et tout finit_  
 _J'ai plus d'appétit_  
 _Qu'un Barracuda_  
 _Je te mangerai crue si tu n'me retiens pas"_

Alexandrie Alexandra, Claude François

* * *

 **Un baiser ou un un baiser ?**

* * *

 _Ding._

Harry soupira. C'était seulement le deuxième gamin qui sonnait chez lui et il avait déjà des envies de meurtres. Il faudrait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec l'illuminé qui avait décidé que tous les gosses iraient collecter des bonbons aux portes un soir par an. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher sa bouffe, mis à par Ron. Et personne n'avait le droit de le déranger durant ses soirées geekage, hormis Ron bien sûr. Ces soirs-là étaient sacrés.

 _Ding._

« Putain, j'arrive. » grogna Harry.

Il rejeta la couverture dans laquelle il était enroulé sur le côté et baissa le volume de la télé. Sans surprise, il ouvrit la porte à deux gamins, l'un en fantôme, l'autre avec un masque de loup-garou.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! » exigèrent le enfants.

Et la politesse ? Je vais vous botter le cul jusqu'à chez vos parents, pensa le jeune homme, sa mauvaise humeur grandissant.

« J'reviens. » dit-il en refermant un peu la porte sur les deux parodies de monstres.

Il commença par se diriger vers le cellier, vers ses bonbons, quand il eut une idée. Changeant de direction, il prit un oignon mal en point et une pomme de terre tentaculeuse **(1)** dans son bac à légumes. Tout sourire il revint vers les gosses, ses deux trésors cachés dans son dos.

« Joyeux Halloween. » pouffa Harry, essayant de retenir le fou rire qui le gagnait, en déposant es trouvailles dans les poches **(2)** des enfants.

Il referma la porte et explosa de rire en se remémorant la tête déconfites des gosses. Si tous les mômes du quartier venaient sonner chez lui, ils auraient de quoi faire une ratatouille.

Harry retourna dans le canapé et s'enroula de nouveau dans sa couverture. La télé diffusait un vieil épisode d'Esprits Criminels, où le tueur vidait de leur sang ses victimes. A l'écran, une jeune femme aux cheveux oranges pétard tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, son serre-tête aux oreilles de chat s'agitant à chaque mouvement.

Le jeune homme reprit son ordinateur sur les genoux et secoua sa souris, son fond d'écran apparut : un joli blond aux allures androgynes fixait devant lui, la moue boudeuse. Ses traits féminins avaient sauvé plusieurs fois Harry de la catastrophe : ses tuteurs étaient bien gentils, mais quelque peu intolérant, heureusement pour le jeune homme qu'ils n'avaient pas encore deviné le subterfuge. L'amour de Harry pour les hommes provoquerait sans doute une guerre froide dans la famille.

Juste au moment où il trouva la position parfaite qui lui permettait de regarder et la télé et l'ordinateur, tout cela avec la couverture recouvrant chaque centimètres carrés de son corps sans tomber, la sonnerie troubla son moment de luxe, calme et volupté.

Putain.

Passablement, irrité, il se leva avec brusquerie et ouvrit avec la même douceur.

« D-des... des bonbons ou un sort... » bafouillèrent les gamins devant la porte, intimidés par le regard noir que leur lançait le brun.

Pas même attendri devant la jolie tête blonde déguisée en petit chaperon rouge, Harry alla chercher poireau, céleri, carotte et chou-fleur dans son frigo. Cependant, la mine défaite des gosses et surtout, les yeux pleins de larmes du chérubin blond, entacha sa bonne humeur. Il tâta les poches de son jean et trouva un carambar. Il le déposa dans la main potelé de l'enfant et son sourie édenté fit disparaître la couche de glace qui entravait le cœur de Harry. Il n'avait pas un cœur de pierre tout de même ! Pris de pitié, il donna un bonbon à chacun des gamins, malgré leurs masques, il sentait que leurs visage rayonnaient. Il referma la porte avant de fondre en une flaque de sucre.

Revenant dans son canapé, il ne mit que le plaid sur ses jambes et regarda distraitement la télé.

Ron l'avait bien invité à une soirée, mais le contact ne passait pas avec l'organisateur. Même en peinture, Harry avait envie de cracher sur Théodore Nott. Peut-être qu'il était sympa, mais Harry ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était comme ça. Bon... le fait que le jeune homme soit ami avec son crush, alors que Harry n'arrivait même pas à attirer son attention, y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Le jeune homme aurait pu parler de ses heures entières de ses mains de femmes, de ses cheveux blonds qui paraissaient presque blancs au soleil, de ses yeux métallique qui le liquéfiait sur place, du coin de sa lèvre qui tiquait lorsqu'il était énervé... et de la façon dont il avait royalement snobé Harry quand celui-ci avait voulu lui parler : il n'avait même pas enlevé ses écouteurs ! Ce jour-là avait été le pire jour de toute de sa vie. A coup sûr, c'était le destin qui lui indiquait d'abandonner tout plan qui incluait son prénom et celui de son crush. C'était terrible.

 _Ding._

Saletés. Des gosses de primaire, les pires : ils devenaient infernaux quand ils entraient à l'école, se sentir « grands » ne leur réussissait pas. Une tranche de citrouille qui traînait au frigo, un tube de ketchup à moitié entamé et un concombre flasque furent leur récompense. Il leur claqua la porte au nez quand ils commencèrent à se plaindre, plutôt que de leur botter les fesses : les parents n'étaient pas loin.

 **« Alors cette fête ? »** demanda t-il en Ron, en reprenant sa place favorite.

 **« C'est sympa ! Et t'aurais été déçu si tu seras venu : Draco est pas là, même Théo sait pas où il est »**

 **« Tkt, ma soirée est géniale, je fais un vide frigo avec les gosses »**

 **« Comment ça ? »**

 **« Je leur passes des poireaux, des oignons, etcs... Je m'amuse bien tout seul, j'ai pas besoin de voir Draco pour être heureux !**

 **« MDRRRRR »** fut la réponse de Ron. Harry supposa qu'il se moquait de lui pour la deuxième partie de sa phrase. Pourquoi était-il si peu crédible ? Ne pas voir son crush pendant un week-end n'allait pas le tuer. Son ami lui renvoya un SMS quelques minutes plus tard : **« Leur donne pas la pizza au congel, j'ai bien envie de passer chez toi en rentrant »**

 **« T'abuses ! Il sera méga tard ! »**

 **« Tkt ;) »**

Harry espérait vraiment que son meilleur ami ne mette pas ses dires en œuvres : la visite d'un Ron affamé à quatre heures du matin n'avait rien d'agréable, même s'il adorait le roux. Il s'allongea en travers du canapé, renonçant à mettre son plaid, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Ou pouvait être Draco ? Peut-être avec la personne qu'il aimait ? Cette idée déprima Harry, et lui rappela que ses chances d'attirer l'attention de Draco Malfoy étaient dans une zone négative. C'était terrible.

« Rah ! »

Il s'apprêta à envoyer un message à Ron, pour lui dire qu'il avait bien envie de venir à la soirée, l'alcool et ses amis feraient du bien à son moral, quand le honni _Ding_ sonna à nouveau. Harry prit une banane et résolu à aller botter pour de bon le cul au pauvre gamin qui osait le déranger, il ouvrit la porte brutalement.

Le fruit tomba au sol, le téléphone par la même occasion. Les yeux bleus le clouèrent sur place et le firent vaciller. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière, sa cape aux couleurs vertes faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Le cœur de Harry battit plus vite quand il passa sa langue sur les lèvres rouges.

« Un baiser ou un baiser ? » demanda nonchalamment Draco.

FIN

* * *

(1) Je viens d'inventer un mot mais c'est pas grave, hein... ?

(2) Une poche, ou ce que les hérétiques appellent sacs plastiques

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Merci de laissez des reviews (oui c'est un ordre) parce que je m'en balek des gens qui suivent ou qui mettent mon histoire en favori, je veux un AVIS (même si c'est que "j'aime"), c'est cool de recevoir des avis, comme c'est cool de lire une fanfic, vous voyez ?

Pâtes carbo et du pain. Mello

Drarry et kinder bueno


End file.
